Keiko Sykow-Kobayasho
Backstory Early Life Keiko (full name being 'Keikozu') was born to Hisato Kobayasho and Nethra Sykow, in the Sykow Clan Base. Keiko was believed to be from the 'perfect' family, as the Kobayasho Family were incredibly wealthy and were worshipped to an extent. Despite the beliefs of the public, Keiko's parents were very controlling and seemed to have little care for their daughter, despite Keiko loving them dearly. As she grew older, Hisato and Nethra's expectations of Keiko became higher, and the two tried to mould Keiko into the 'perfect' member of the Kobayasho Family. When Keiko was seven, her parents became abusive towards her, in an attempt to get her to unlock her demonic magic. The abuse was terrible, and Keiko was beaten nearly daily for everything her parents deemed 'unfit' for a Kobayasho. The is when 'Katana' came. Katana was like a sort of 'guardian angel' for Keiko, who helped her when she felt threatened by her parents. Keiko was very quick to trust Katana, despite only thinking if her as a 'voice' in her head. When she was ten, her parents finally beat her demonic magic into unlocking itself, and Keiko unintentionally released a huge blast of it, and killed Hisato and Nethra, also setting her house on fire. Keiko warned her aunt of the fire and Miyuka tried to put it out, but failed and had the mansion evacuated. The fire caused not only the deaths of her parents but also Miyuka's daughter, Trixy. Keiko was traumatised after the deaths of her parents and cousin, and Keiko cut everyone off so that she wouldn't hurt anyone else again. The only friend she had was Katana... During this time, Keiko was interrogated by Sykow Clan members, and in fear of what would happen to her, Keiko turned to katana for help, and Katana told Keiko to lie. Keiko said she had no idea of what caused the fire, and told them to ask the servants. In the end, Hisato and Nethra's deaths were ruled as a "Tragic accident." This only made Keiko more guilty, and she began to talk to 'Katana' more frequently, who gave her a very 'gruesome' way to cope with the stress... In the aftermath of the fire, Keiko's old home was burned to the ground, and Keiko and her cousins moved into the Sykow Palace, where she would live at. When she was thirteen, she was confronted by Rendi Sykow, her third cousin, about her 'sadistic tendencies' she shrugged it off, saying it was a one-time thing, in an attempt to get him to go away. Katana then told Keiko to continue it in secret, and that is what she did. Over the next few years, Keiko would be trained in Dragon Magic along with her third cousins, Rendi and Peiyi, while she would be given minimal training in her other forms of magic whenever there were the trainers. When Keiko was fifteen, she became eligible for marriage, and many men wanted her hand in marriage, mostly due to her looks, which she had become widely known for. Due to being from both the Sykow and Kobayasho Families, she had quite a bit of leverage in who she was to eventually marry. And since she wasn't into any of the courters, or anyone really, she turned all of them down. She actually found a sort of 'satisfaction' from this, though she wasn't sure why... Losing her Birthright, Descending Into Corruption & And Joining The Black Lotus Over time she expected to inherit her parent's ranks in the clan, though she was declined. She had begun to show signs of a magical corruption, basically a negative reaction to low mental health and high amounts of power, Katana's influence not helping one bit. Keiko not training in certain areas of her magic is what triggered this corruption, and since power is what feeds a magical corruption, the leader of the Sykow Clan, Zhiruo Sykow, stripped her of her birthright in hopes that her corruption would dissipate to an extent. This only angered Keiko, so instead of gaining power the legal way, she instead joined the Black Lotus, a criminal organization, and quickly rose in ranks due to her status as a Kobayasho. Eventually, she was offered a position in the Onyx Armada by the Invoker himself. Keiko accepted, seeing it as the perfect opportunity to potentially conspire against the Invoker from within his own inner-circle. While heading back to Sykow Clan after a meeting with the Onyx Armada she was ambushed an assassin for the Sykow Clan, at this point she was still wearing her Black Lotus getup, including her mask, concealing her identity from the assailant. Eventually, the assassin restrained her, and she realized it was a boy named Yuan, someone who had asked her out previously. Yuan forced her mask off of her revealling her identity. Keiko laughed at his shock, shooting Dark Magic at him as he ran away in heartbreak. She then told him to leave the Sykow Clan, or else she would murder his younger adoptive sister, Mika. Yuan did what she said, leaving the clan the next day... Collapse of The Sykow Clan, Joining the Aishi Clan, & Discovery of The Oni Mask of Isolation While she secretly served the Black Lotus, she still lived at the Sykow Clan Base. However once Rendi and Peiyi Sykow stole the Blade of Masahiru from the Hu-Fung Clan Base, and Kaoru Hu-Fung ordered the Sykow Clan destroyed. When the Hu-Fung Clan attacked, Keiko did little to protect the base, though she could of, instead leaving with the others to the Aishi Clan. The attack caused multiple deaths in her family, inclduing the death of her Aunt Miyuka and Uncle Sato, as well as the presumed death of her other cousin, Osiris. The only family she had left was Yuigami, and Keiko shut her out very quickly... Once at the Aishi Clan Base, Keiko caught the attention of many boys, and she repeatedly turned them down, giving herself a reputation of being bitter, and snappy. And her growing amounts of overwhelming power only made her magic more unstable and her corruption was worsening. During this time She became drawn to the Mask of Isolation and sometimes heard it whispering things to her, though she could rarely make things out. By this time she was professionally diagnosed with Split Personality Disorder, with Katana, who had since become much more important in Keiko's life became highly obsessed with the Mask, also leading to Keiko desiring the Mask's power as well. On one of 'Katana's' 'trips' to see the Mask, she took notice of Yuigami walking into the Clan Library. 'Katana' used Fox Magic and concealed herself from Yui, and found out that Yuigami too been hearing the mask, though Katana saw that Yui was much more, 'linked' to it than her. Once Keiko re-emerged she became determined to find out what the mask could do. She snuck into the library and tried it on, and being given the power to melt anything by touch. Meeting and Helping Lee Hu-Fung & Founding the New Order of The Eight Blossoms Keiko continued her work for the Black Lotus and spied on the Aishi Clan for them. While she was secretly at the Hu-Fung Clan Base, she met Lee Hu-Fung, the new leader of the Hu-Fung Clan after his mother abdicated in his favour. She and Lee became quick friends, Keiko faking a romantic relationship with Lee just to get close to him. Just as she had hoped, Lee eventually told learned her of the Fire of Purification, a group for protecting tradition, and those of magical ancestry, as well as a force to battle the Black Lotus and Dragon's Lotus. Keiko asked to join his order and helped him supply his army of Mindslaves, kidnapping various children from villages and helping Lee perform the Controlling Spell, also possessing Forbidden Magic. In truth, Keiko was simply memorising Lee fighting techniques and style. Keiko eventually decided it was time, and after looking over some history books, founded the New Order of the Eight Blossoms, named after the Oni Hunter group, the Order of the Eight Blossoms from the ancient times. She hired out the Hayosai Assassin's and used them to spy on the enemy Black Lotus. Attempting to Gain the Allegiance of the Fujimori Clan, Conquering the Shinobi of Pàn, & Descend into Insanity & Corruption Keiko then went to the Northern area of Ninjago to try and get the allegiance of the Fujimori Clan, a secretive clan that is very secluded from the rest of Ninjago. After meeting with the Court of Queen Mariyah Fujimori she was denied and in an outrage Katana emerged and attacked Mariyah and her guards, killing most of them with her Demonic and Forbidden Magic. In the end, Keiko was apprehended by the Fujimori Clan and was taken to the dungeons of Fujimori Castle. In that time Katana was speaking and influencing Keiko, telling her to murder and destroy the entire Fujimori Clan, and that she had the power to do so. Eventually, Keiko was consumed by Katana's influence and let her corruption overrun her, and she snapped, become insane and reckless. She caused several major explosions with her magic, brutally injuring Mariyah and most of the Fujimori Clan. She escaped to the Treehorn Forest, where she was ambushed by an Assassin Cult, called The Shinobi of Pàn, and was knocked out and taken to their base in the centre of the forest. One of Keiko's other personalities, called 'Kashikoi' emerged, convincing the leader of the Shinobi to let her join them. After participating in their purification ritual 'Kashikoi' was initiated in the cult, gaining their allegiance. After successfully killing off the cult leader she assumed control over them. When they resisted her rule and tried to kill her, she used her Dark Magic to mind control them. The Shinobi of Pàn would be her first 'assets' to her army... Conquering Ninjago City, & Teaming Up With Irene Aishi After Kashikoi took over the Shinobi of Pàn Keiko re-emerged, thanking Kashikoi for her help. She and the Shinobi along with the Hayosai Assassins met up outside Ninjago City, just before Keiko, or as she was known now, 'The Embodiment' received a message fro the Invoker telling her that the Hu-Fung Clan had fallen and that he and many other members of the Black Lotus were at the Imperial Vaults along with Lee and Lee's sister, Mai. The Invoker also told her that one of their agents, Benjiro Emiko had told them of the whereabouts of the Dragon's Lotus and the entire Black Lotus was going to attack the Dragon's Lotus and that it was imperative that she came as well. Keiko decided that that was the perfect time to instate her rule over Ninjago City, as the Empress. Keiko was well aware that the Royal Family had since grown powerful since Kisho Toshi married Naray Iluizimalia, and that Emperor Shukin, Kisho's son, was very politically powerful. Keiko first sent the Hayosai Assassins to assassinate the Mayor, Shukin's puppet. As well as the Mayor's guards. She then sent the Shinobi of Pàn to kill the Police Commissioner. The Shinobi did just that, and killed off nearly the entire Police Force, only leaving the rest barely alive. She then went to the new Royal Palace, and apprehended Shukin and his sister, Katrina, selling them to Irene Aishi as slaves. Warring the Shimonseki Clan, & Becoming 'The Embodiment' Irene was very pleased, and The Embodiment and Irene Aishi became allies in this war, Keiko's assassins scouting out a group of fleeing Dragon's Lotus and advising the Aishi Clan to attack them. Irene agreed, and the Aishi Clan attacked the group, killing one, Benjiro Emiko, and the other fleeing with major injuries. Though the Aishi's were attacked by the Shimonseki Clan, led by Shanshi and Tsukizu Shimonseki. Keiko and the Shinobi got involved, battling the Shimonseki's. Keiko even dueling Tsukizu Shimonseki before being stabbed in the shoulder, Katana then emerged and pinned Tsukizu, and then Keiko re-emerged and ordered the Hayosai Assassins to take Tsukizu back to Ninjago City. The Aishi's won the battle, only Shanshi and several others being able to escape the battlefield. Keiko returned to Ninjago City albeit exhausted and magically spent. Keiko then rested for five days before making herself known to the public, who still did not know about the mysterious murders that had occurred and the disappearance of Emperor Shukin due to cover-ups from the Imperial Dragon Emperor, Harimu(just a week later Harimu would presumably be killed by Irene.) She officially declared war on the Black Lotus on behalf of the Aishi Clan. Though she would declare war not as Keiko Sykow-Kobayasho, but as under her alias, The Embodiment, still working within both The Black Lotus and Fire of Purification... Diagnosis of Schizophrenia & Old Resurfacing Qualities After Keiko made herself known to the public of Ninjago City she began to some of her old qualities resurface, seemingly out of nowhere. She began to question her motives, wondering if this was all just or if she was just insane. Then she began to have hallucinations of her parents, who would often cause Keiko to become very distressed and paranoid whenever these would occur. Her paranoia stretched beyond these episodes, causing her to have trust issues with the Hayosai Assassins, thinking that they were going to try to kill her, so Katana, who she also began to see, told her to use the Controlling Spell on them just like the Shinobi of Pàn. Keiko did just this, performing the spell. She also began to distrust Irene, hiring out a highly-skilled assassin after her(who was, in fact, her Half-sister.) B this time her advisors (who were NOT under the Controlling Spell) diagnosed Keiko with a violent form of Schizophrenia, and they advised Keiko to step down, as her rise to power seemed to be the blame for her rapidly deteriorating mental health. This only angered Keiko, who had the Advisors executed. With no way to cope with the stress or paranoia, he burned down a quarter of Ninjago City, using her own magic. While she felt no remorse while she was destroying the city, afterwards Keiko felt lost, broken, and weak. Despite the fact that she probably killed hundreds of people in the last hour. She decided to reconnect with Lee, who was shocked to see the mental state that she was in. Lee tried to counsel her, though she dismissed all his attempts as 'performances', becoming quickly irritated with his 'antics' Katana then emerged, attacking Lee, who put up a fight against Keiko's superior magical skill. In the end, she left Lee for dead, presuming he'd die from blood loss after she severely burned him. After this she felt even more conflicted, destroying more parts of NC to cope with it, though this only made her feel worse... Sanity Reaches Zero, Battling Irene & Defeat After returning to the Royal Palace, Keiko was in inner conflict. With two voices in her head constantly arguing, these two new voices Keiko had named 'Undone' and Ketsueki'. Keiko then tried to get some rest, only drifting off to sleep for an hour before waking up, filled with adrenaline. Keiko looked to her right to see a silhouette sitting by her nightstand. Keiko named them 'Kizuato'. And Keiko, believing this person to be an assassin attacked it, setting fire to the area, being horribly burned in the process. When Keiko was pulled out of the fire she ordered her Shinobi to go after the 'assassin', who obeyed her orders, due to the Controlling Spell. Keiko, with her sanity at an absolute zero, began to have hallucinations of 'Kizuato' more frequently, becoming more and more paranoid, she also began to have more hallucinations of 'Undone' and 'Ketsueki', who often argued. Keiko's hallucinations of her parents became less frequent, being replaced by hallucinations of Katana murdering Keiko. Keiko began to distrust Katana and most of her voices. When Irene came to the palace unannounced Keiko was sure she had caught Irene in an act of treason, demanding Irene to not harm her. Katana the emerged, viciously attacking Irene, scarring her and blasting her with Forbidden and Demonic Magic. At various points within their fight, Irene slashed and burned Keiko with her own magic. Though in the end, Keiko caused part of the palace to collapse, and Irene was presumably taken with it. Keiko, feeling victorious, decided to send a broadcast announcing her victory to Ninjago City, or what was left of it. However, her victory would be short-lived, as the citizens of Ninjago City burst into the palace, taking out her Shinobi, trying to kill her. Keiko, now overly cocky and 'off', fought the 'peasants' killing most of them, though a few landed blows on her. While battling, however, she faces Nya's daughter, Kaya, the Master of Water. Kaya and Keiko fight, Keiko burning Kaya across the chest and arms. In the end, Kaya jumped up, performing Spinjitzu and knocked Keiko to the floor where more people tackled her. As Keiko looks up from the floor where she was being detained, she sees Katana, Undone, Ketsueki, Kizuato, and her parents looking down at her and shaking their heads, before turning and leaving. Keiko then starts screaming and sobbing, begging them to come back. as the tears came pouring down her face, all the voices in her head turned silent... Eight Months Later... Keiko was sent to a hospital where all her injuries were to be treated before she was to be sent to prison. At the hospital, Keiko was chained with vengestone, deactivating her powers. While authorities were trying to get an answer out of her, Keiko remained silent, only staring blankly at them. Without getting an answer, the hospital decided to cremate her in secret, without the public knowing. Before she was to be cremated. However, Keiko smashed a window and used that glass shards to cut her straitjacket open, also cutting herself in the process. Keiko then jumped from the window, which was a three-story jump, but survived after falling in a bush. Unable to get her chains off, Keiko tried to go somewhere she could get them removed. One of Keiko's newer voices, called 'Namida', 'showed' her the way. Keiko and Namida were soon approached by Kizuato, who, without her power, Keiko believed herself to be powerless against Kizuato, running throughout Ninjago City, trying to escape... Keiko stumbled into a bar, where she would get drunk and fight several people there, being kicked out of the bar. Back on the streets, Keiko saw a young girl running through the streets. With the impulse to follow, Keiko did. Keiko chased the girl through the streets and alleyways, though never reaching her. Namida had been following Keiko this whole time and told her not to follow the girl, but Keiko felt like she needed to. When Keiko neared close to the Royal Palace, the girl stopped, Keiko, realising the 'girl' was herself. In shock, Keiko began to question the girl, who remained silent, only staring blankly at Keiko. At this point, still having her chains, Keiko attacked the girl, trying to strangle her. The girl soon ran away, Keiko called out to the girl, wanting her to come back. Now left with only Namida, Keiko collapsed on the ground, trying to sleep... When she woke up she was in a prison cell of sorts, but not her normal cell in the asylum, this was an unfamiliar place. Once she sat up, she took notice of the Alto Clan Banners hanging on the walls and assumed she was in the Alto Clan. As Keiko took further notice of the room she was in she noticed 'Namida' and the 'girl', who she named 'Keikozu'. She would begin to converse with Namida and Keikozu, and this led to two guards coming to see who she was talking to. She then explained to the guards that she was talking to Namida and Keikozu, saying they were her 'friends'. Now spooked, the guards took Keiko out of her cell and took her down the hall. Keiko could tell they were freaked out by what she had said, and she taunted them, saying that Namida and Keikozu were following them. This caused the guards to pick up their pace, and once the three walked past a statue Keiko bashed them against it and attempted to make her escape. However, she was quickly surrounded by Alto Assassins and was brought before the likes of Princess Koharu, who to Keiko, looked like Irene. Keiko screamed at 'Irene', asking how she could've survived. Now confused, Koharu tried to tell Keiko that Irene had died almost eight months ago. A new personality of Keiko's emerged, called, 'Chimamire'. 'Chimamire' lunged at Koharu, who blasted her back with Dark Magic. Still, in her chains, Keiko was essentially powerless against Koharu, who had paralysed her with Dark Lightning. After this, Koharu sent Keiko to the dungeons, pondering about what to do with her... Appearance Keiko used to be described as 'perfect'. She was stunningly beautiful, will a very defined hourglass figure, and dimples. She has long silky black hair, with fair skin, rosy cheeks, and emerald green eyes. She often wore a red kimono with a light blue and pink obi, and a white underdress. As her corruption progressed she attained a much more messy appearance, ditching her kimono for a black sleeveless gi adorned with red flowers, and kept her hair in a messy bun. After she allowed her corruption to overtake her the right side of her hair became a white, bleached colour with several grey/silver strips showing. While travelling to the Fujimori Clan she wore a fluffy white kimono with black pants and black combat boots, with her hair being done up in a tight bun with silver chopsticks. When 'Kashikoi' was performing the purification ritual she wore a loose white kimono with a golden trim, and after being initiated into the cult she wore a dark green gi with black armour and a black half-mask with the characters '恐れ' on it. When she became The Embodiment she wore as long tattered black kimono with curved silver armour and a black mask completely covering her face. After attacking the Shimonseki Clan her hair became a platinum white with only three silver streaks showing. She gained very dark circles under her eyes, her skin becoming a deathly pale colour. Her nails became much sharper and she painted them black, wear fishnet gloves that were frayed and ripped in a few places. After being burned following her first encounter with 'Kizuato', the entire right side of her kimono was burned off, her arm underneath being scarred. Keiko's cheekbones became incredibly sunken in, and her eyes returned to a semi-normal dull green/purple colour, her eyes no longer being black. Her hair became much more thin due to stress, which had become increasingly messy and unkempt. Her nails sharpened and chipped away from neglect. In the hospital, Keiko's powers became unusable as long as she was kept in her vengestone chains. Without her powers, her corruption dissipated, Keiko's eyes became a lifeless grey, her white hair turned a darker grey, and her skin remained its deathly pale colour. She has cuffs and shackles around her hands and ankles made from vengestone. She wore a loose white shirt with baggy grey pants and sandals. Personality/Personalities/Voices Keiko(Main) "Please, Yuan, think- 'Why would I be interested in '''you'?' Your just a filthy little orphan with no life or identity-"'' As a child, Keiko was both physically and mentally scarred due to the abuse she received from her parents, Hisato and Nethra. This abuse continued until she met her breaking point and killed her parents with her very unstable Demonic Magic. After she killed her mother and father and accidentally lit fire to her home she believed that she was a dangerous person, and felt very guilty about killing her parents, despite the abuse she received from them. Eventually, these ideologues combined with her horrible upbringing consumed her, causing her to become much more dismissive and cold to everyone around her, in order to keep herself from hurting them. This included her cousin Yuigami, who was really the only family she had left. Her personality didn't change much after she moved to the Sykow Clan Base, except for her gaining more 'invasive' personalities. Originally, Keiko was much just broken on the inside, ever since she killed her parents. But over time people began to reach out to her, to help''her. This caused Keiko to manipulate the people she 'cared' about "For their own good" she said. She started to have trouble having empathy for other people, though whenever Keiko would go through similar times she would expect everyone around her to feel sorry for her. Keiko was actually aware of this, and she wasn't sure why this was. She also gained a sort of 'satisfaction' from the pain or suffering of others around her, mostly due to Katana's influence. Upon joining the Aishi Clan she became very insecure about the fact that she was an orphan, something that was very out of character for her. Keiko also put up a facade of happiness around her friend group, so that no one would find out about her deceased parents and try to 'help' her. Though this facade was just irritating her more and more... Years later, when her Split Personality Disorder was at its peak, she descended into a Magical Corruption. Keiko was well aware of her growing unstable amounts of power, actually enjoying the deadly power it enabled her to use. Her wants to protect those around her faded away, revealling a much more dangerous and manipulative person. For Keiko, the only thing that mattered to her during her corruption was power, this lust for power began after she was stripped of her birthright, something she had been training for her entire life. The caused her to seek out the Black Lotus to get the power she wanted. While Keiko had a sense of 'Right and Wrong' her judgement was always seemingly clouded. Though she had certain moralities in her youth, as she grew older doing 'good' things for 'good' reasons seems to be outside of her skill set. Such things, such as her lust for power, as well as her lack of empathy for others eventually led her to spiral out of control, and she essentially became a sort of psychopath. Though after her coronation as Empress some of her old, fragile, broken qualities began to resurface upon her diagnosis, while still maintaining many psychopathic tendencies. her mood swings also became more common- often lashing out and screaming at all those who 'defied' her, she could go on an executing spree or could collapse in a puddle of screaming sobs of anger and/or hate. When she began to experience feelings she hadn't experienced in years she had no way to react, combined with her episodes and mood swings and her attempts to cope with it she just ended up more broken than before... Before her defeat when her sanity reached zero, Keiko became much more cocky after defeating Irene, believing herself to be clever for 'discovering' Irene's 'treasonous actions'. Katana had been emerging more frequently and Keiko had more and more mental slip-ups, being described as 'off'. After being pinned by the people of NC she shattered after 'everyone' left her, being mentally and emotionally ruined... Katana(Most Frequent Alternate Personality) Katana is Keiko's most frequent alternate personality and Schizophrenic voice. She is the only personality Keiko can recall the memories of(all Keiko's other personalities appear in her memory as ghostly images of other people, perhaps deriving from her Schizophrenia...) Katana has serious amounts of bloodlust, is incredibly sadistic, and is Homicidal. Katana is also the only alternate personality of Keiko's that she is fully aware of not being real, or 'physical'(whereas Keiko believes all her other personalities are real people conspiring against her.) Katana has a desire for the Mask of Isolation, stopping at nothing to get it from Yuigami... Katana manifested herself out of Keiko's deepest desires to hurt her parents the way they did to her. She appears to Keiko as another version of Keiko, albeit with dark red hair and eye, with grey skin. Kashikoi Kashikoi is Keiko's alternate personality that often emerges when she is in a tense situation that Keiko needs help to get out of. This 'help' manifests itself as Kashikoi. Kashikoi appears to Keiko looking like another version of Keiko, though wearing a red and white fox mask with a white hakama. Undone & Ketsueki Undone and Ketsueki are essentially the 'devil and angel' in Keiko. 'Undone' tends to think logically, acting as a 'guide' to Keiko. 'Ketsueki' has a similar personality to Katana, albeit much more risk-taking. While Undone appears to Keiko wearing a white mask with a wide smile, she wears a white and blue kimono. In contrast, Ketsueki wears a black and maroon kimono, often carrying a black katana. Kizuato Kizuato is Keiko's 'enemy vice', who often makes threats against Keiko. Keiko usually kinds herself arguing with Kizuato more than anything. Kizuato appears to Keiko as a completely black silhouette with a white mask that is sliced in half, though sometimes she holds a cherry blossom in her hand. Namida Namida is Keiko's newest voice, and helps in Keiko's times of confusion and need, acting as a 'guide' in Keiko's head. Namida is rather cautious, giving helpful advice to Keiko when she is in the presence of 'Kizuato'. Namida takes a variety of forms, though she often appears as a version of Keiko minus the grey hair, eyes, and dark circles, looking sort of how Keiko looked in the past. Keikozu(the 'Girl') Keikozu, or 'the girl', is a lot like Namida, often acting as a guide for Keiko. Keikozu often leads Keiko away from possibly dangerous situations. Keikozu shows great dislike for Namida, trying to get Keiko 'away' from her. Keikozu appears to Keiko as a young Keiko, wearing a light pink kimono with a light blue obi and trim. The only difference is that Keikozu has glowing violet eyes, whereas Keiko did not. Chimamire Chimamire is essentially a replacement for Katana, having high amounts of bloodlust and being quite violent. However, unlike Katana, Chimamire isn't obsessed with the Oni Mask of Isolation, also Keiko isn't as trusting of Chimamire as she was with Katana. Keiko also thinks that Chimamire is a real person or voice in her head. Abilities *'Dark Magic' **'Shapeshifting''' **'Teleportation' *'Dragon Magic' **'Healing Magic' **'Creation' *'Fox Magic ' **'Charm Magic' **'Demonic Magic' ***'Bloodbending' *'Forbidden Magic' **'Death Magic' **'Curse Placing' Relationships * Hisato Kobayasho - Father; Deceased ** Jin Kobayasho - Second Cousin *** Aiya A. Kobayasho - Half-sister *** Yun F. Suminagashi-Kobayasho - Nephew ** Hiromi Otsukishi(née Kobayasho) - Second Cousin *** Yuuta Otsukishi - Second Cousin in-law *** Aoi U. Otsukishi - Second Cousin in-law/Best Friend only not actually; Presumably Deceased * Nethra Sykow - Mother; Deceased ** Miyuka Sykow - Aunt; Deceased ** Sato Sykow - Uncle; Deceased ** Yuigami R. Sykow - Cousin; Presumably Deceased ** Trixy Sykow - Cousin; Deceased ** Osiris Sykow - Cousin; Unknown Fate *Yuan N. Tadahashi-Stutoko - Lover; Missing *Sykow Clan - 'wrong doers' *Aishi Clan - Carers Turned Allies Turned Enemies For Life **Irene A. Aishi - Ally Turned 'Frenemy'; Presumably Deceased * Invoker - Master; façade ** Black Lotus - Allies; façade * Lee Hu-Fung - Master, Lover; façade ** Fire of Purification - Allies, façade * The New Order of the Eight Blossoms - Loyalty ** Hayosai Assassins - Allies; Formerly ** Shinobi of Pàn - Allies(forcefully); Formerly * Fujimori Clan - Enemies ** Mariyah Y. Fujimori - Enemy Category:Sykow Family Category:Sykow Clan Category:Kobayasho Family Category:Aishi Clan Category:Black Lotus Category:Masters of Dark Magic Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Masters of Dragon Magic Category:Masters of Fox Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Dragons Category:Oni Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:YocaiEmperor Universe